El significado de una rosa
by Tailor Swan
Summary: "Esta rosa simboliza mi amor por ti, me arriesgué a amarte, salí herida, muchas veces, pero acepte el precio, sin decir nada, pero llegué a mi límite, me ayudará a sanar mis heridas, se que puedo amarlo y puede amarme"
1. El significado

**konichiwa!**

**Yo de nuevo, con una historia un tanto descabellada, jojo, (si casi ni me gustan) bueno, pues ya tenía el borrador, pero no me habia animado a subirla, ¿la razon?, desajustes cerebrales, jaja ok,no**

**ojala les guste siempre lo hago con todo mi cariño, esperando, sus comentarios, al respecto jaja**

**Sesshomaru-Los personajes no le pertenecen a Tailor, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sumary- "Esta rosa simboliza mi amor por ti, me arriesgué a amarte, salí herida, muchas veces, pero acepte el precio, sin decir nada, pero llegué a mi límite, me ayudará a sanar mis heridas, se que puedo amarlo y puede amarme"**

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro pálido y juvenil, había visto a su amado con su rival; ella lo sabía, no podía engañarse, sabía que él, la buscaría y que no lo podría evitar, porque ellos se amaban. Ya habían pasado 50 años, ella había muerto y él había permanecido sellado, pero su amor no había menguado, ni un segundo.<p>

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, sabiendo que el hanyou, en cuanto notara su huida iría a buscarla, y no podía permitirse eso, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar a Inuyasha cara a cara.

Tropezó con una raíz, y se quedó allí, sollozando, lentamente hasta quedarse dormida. No sabía cuánto había transcurrido, quizás minutos, quizás horas, pues, todo le parecía exactamente igual.

-Allí hay alguien-vociferó una voz infantil

-Es una humana, aléjate de ella, Rin-la voz de aquel youkai la sacó de su ensoñación, solo podía ser aquel feo sapo que acompañaba al medio hermano de su amado.

Se levanto como pudo, pues las piernas se le adormecieron de tanto correr y camino lentamente intentando pasar desapercibida, en vano

-Jaken-la voz del daiyoukai la detuvo, nunca había notado lo imponente que sonaba

-Amo bonito-gritó el aludido

-Señor Sesshomaru-voceó la pequeña, corriendo en dirección de su amo, dejando atrás al pequeño youkai-hay una chica allí.

La niña señaló el lugar donde Aome estaba parada, como si todos los presentes no la hubieran notado ya. La miko del futuro, pensó en emprender la retirada pero la fría mirada del daiyoukai la congeló.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron así por más tiempo del que pudieron percibir, no se movieron, hasta que la pequeña, jaló el haori del demonio.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-le llamó, el aludido la miró esperando la pregunta-Esta triste-murmuró refiriéndose a Aome-¿Por qué no deja que nos acompañe?-cuestionó inocentemente

-Claro que no, no seas fastidiosa niña, ya es suficiente para el amo bonito con que tus nos acompañes-empezó a despotricar el feo demonio

-Jaken-el daiyoukai, silenció a su sirviente, adicionada con una mirada fría que no dejo lugar a reclamaciones

-Aome-la voz del hanyou sonaba lejana

-Rin-le llamó su amo-vete con Ah-Uh

La niña corrió hacia donde su amo le había indicado, y desapareció entre los árboles

-Déjame acompañarte-casi rogó Aome, cuando vio que el demonio comenzaba a retirarse. La súplica de la sacerdotisa, lo detuvo

-Aome-Inuyasha había logrado dar con su aroma, su velocidad había aumentado al olfatear también a su hermano

-Por favor-volvió a suplicar.

El daiyoukai, asintió levemente con la cabeza, la única razón por la que aceptaba era para fastidiar al hanyou, que lo ponía de mal humor.

-Aléjate de ella-gritó Inuyasha, intentando atacar a su hermano, quien lo esquivó sin el mayor esfuerzo

-Basta-gritó la chica entrometiéndose entre ambos

-Aome-las voces de sus amigos la hicieron ladear la cabeza en su búsqueda

-Vámonos-murmuró Sesshomaru con frialdad, dándose la vuelta, hacia donde momentos atrás la pequeña había desaparecido; desaparecieron tras la maleza y en un descuido de todos Aome se marchó tras ellos.

-Inuyasha-gritó el pequeño zorro-Aome se dio cuenta que viste a Kikyo

-No seas tonto Shippo, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo el hanyou con arrogancia

-Además Shippo, la señorita Aome quiere demasiado a este tonto-murmuró Miroku

-Exacto-aseguró el hanyou-¿Qué?-reclamó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el monje

-Pues me alegro que al fin se haya dado cuenta que son unos dos caras-replicó Sango, completamente furiosa.

Mientras los 3 se enfrascaban en una discusión que duraría horas, el pequeño zorro mágico alcanzó a Aome que trataba sin éxito de no perder la pista del daiyoukai

-Shippo-murmuró la miko, sorprendida y casi sin aliento-Cuida a Sango y diles que fue por mi voluntad.

Aome, alcanzó al demonio, que sin importarle demasiado su velocidad, se alejaba, y sorprendida miraba como la niña iba al paso de Sesshomaru, sin notarse ningún síntoma de cansancio o esfuerzo.

El zorro mágico, se marchó de nuevo, a donde sus compañeros seguían discutiendo, y los que continuaron así por muchas horas, y aunque intento llamar la atención de ellos, nunca lo logró.

-Oye Shippo, ¿Por qué discuten esos tres?-preguntó Myoga

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-murmuró Shippo con cansancio

-¿Dónde está la señorita Aome?-continuó la pulga

En ese momento, recordaron cual era el motivo de la discusión, que ya había anochecido, que la miko se había marchado y que al parecer tenía mucho tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente incomodo, nadie sabía que había ocurrido y él que estaba consciente de la situación se deleitaba con la preocupación de los demás; Kirara ronroneó cerca de Shippo, incitándolo a confesar lo que la chica del futuro le había confiado

-¿Qué pasa Kirara?-preguntó inocente, la gata de dos colas volvió a acicalarse junto al zorrito mágico-No, acuérdate que estuve intentando decirles que Aome, quiso marcharse con el malvado de Sesshomaru, para que Inuyasha no se sintiera culpable de verse con Kikyo

-¿Qué?-gritaron al unísono

La sangre le hervía al hanyou, de coraje, de celos; estaba enfurecido de que Aome, su Aome se hubiera largado con su hermano. Pero, no se movió, si ella había decidido irse, él no se lo impediría, más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que la pasara tan mal, que volviera con él.

Mientras, lejos de donde se hallaban, en un río, una pequeña y una chica de apariencia extraña, intentaban pescar, sin mucho éxito

-Señor Sesshomaru-le llamó Jaken, su amo, ni siquiera lo miró, su vista estaba fija en aquellas humanas que jugaban en el río-Es la sacerdotisa que va con Inuyasha ¿De verdad vendrá con nosotros?-se atrevió a preguntar-

La mirada que le lanzó su amo, no solo le aseguró que viajarían con ella, sino también no debería porque importarle.

-Señor Sesshomaru-la pequeña llamó su atención y se acercó a donde estaba-Aome dice que viene del futuro-replicó la niña, sonriendo como un sol-¿Verdad que es imposible?-se burló

Sesshomaru miró a Aome con interrogantes, ella, sin saber muy bien porque, se ruborizó y bajo la mirada, avergonzada del insistente examen al que era sometida

-No lo sé-fue lo único que contestó el daiyoukai, quien tan solo unos segundos más tarde desaparecía entre los árboles-Descansen, mañana continuamos-sentenció mientras se alejaba, lo que provocó que sonará como un susurro.

Aome se sorprendió de escuchar hablar a Sesshomaru más de 2 palabras. Pero más que eso, se encontró admirando en sus recuerdos aquellos ojos dorados, tan parecidos en el color a los del hanyou, pero por alguna jugarreta del amor (o eso supuso), los del youkai le parecían más intrigantes y por lo tanto más hermosos

-Rin-replicó la miko, la niña la miró, esperando-¿Siempre se va?

La pequeña, solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que le iba a explicar, pero Jaken se había adelantado y comenzado a regañarla por entrometida. Ninguna de las dos tenía las ganas de oírlo parlotear y optaron por ignorarlo y dormirse.

Antes de que el sol se asomara en el horizonte, Sesshomaru había regresado en donde sus acompañantes aún dormían plácidamente. Los observo por unos segundos, conmoviéndose de la escena, pero al percatarse de estos, los alejo con un simple recuerdo de quien era.

Rin parpadeo un par de veces, al sentir el calor del astro sobre su diminuto cuerpo

-Señor Sesshomaru-gritó despertando a los otros dos. La pequeña se acercó a él, tan rápido como pudo, y sin que el daiyoukai lo esperara, lo abrazó tan fuerte como su fuerza lo permitía-Lo extrañe amo Sesshomaru-contestó con una sonrisa, justificando el acto

Aome y Jaken, miraban estupefactos, ambos podían apostar que el demonio blanco la alejaría, por la repulsión que le tenía a los humanos, sin embargo, lo correspondió, provocando que a Jaken se le desencajara la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

Aome sintió en su corazón dos fuerzas de lo más extrañas, la primera fue ternura al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; y la segunda (aunque lo negara a si misma) eran celos de aquella niña, porque ella también quería abrazarlo…

La miko desterró esa idea de su mente tan rápido como pudo, argumentándose a sí misma que veía rasgos del hanyou en su medio hermano, aunque esto fuera totalmente incorrecto.

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, un hanyou, dos pequeños youkais y dos humanos llegaban agotados de tanto caminar

-¿Qué les paso?-preguntó la anciana, preocupada por no ver a la reencarnación de su hermana caminando junto a ellos

-Aome se fue con Sesshomaru-comenzó Shippo

-Cállate-lo interrumpió Inuyasha, asestándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Cómo que se fue?-siguió cuestionando

-Inuyasha volvió a irse con la señorita Kikyo…-contestó Miroku, quien también recibió un golpe

-¿Otra vez?

-Aome se dio cuenta de nuevo, se escapó y se fue con Sesshomaru…-un golpe en la cabeza del monje, calló a la exterminadora

-¿Por qué me pegas a mi?-reclamó

-Por chismoso-replicó Inuyasha

-¿Se fue? ¿Ella lo decidió?-Shippo asintió tímidamente, sabiendo que si el hanyou lo notaba, terminaría con otro chipote-Deben buscarla-replicó rápidamente la anciana

-Keh!-bufó Inuyasha-Además tiene que venir para entrar en el pozo, tiene que ir a su época para vencer a los exámenes y todas sus cosas están aquí-dijo de manera triunfal, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, Aome volvería

-Eres un necio-concluyó Sango, quien enfurecida con el hanyou, se alejo con grandes zancadas

El tiempo transcurría tan rápido que nadie lo notaba, solo Inuyasha, que sintiendo la soledad, el tiempo avanzaba tan rápido como un caracol

-Inuyasha-gritó Shippo llamando la atención de todos-¿Y si Aome ya regresó a su época?

-Como eres tonto, hemos estado aquí desde hace días-se quejó el hanyou

-Shippo tiene razón tal vez pidió a Sesshomaru que la trajera aquí-aceptó Sango

-Sesshomaru no es un alma caritativa que le hace favores a todo el mundo-murmuró Miroku, alejándose poco a poco de la exterminadora, sabiendo que podría recibir una cachetada

-No estaría de más, que fueras a ver-concluyó Sango indignada

Inuyasha saltó dentro del pozo, apareciendo en la época moderna. Corrió hacia la casa, encontrando a la familia de Aome cenando

-Amigo orejas de perro-exclamó Souta, inmediatamente notó el rostro preocupado de su amigo-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Es lo que busco-respondió el hanyou refiriéndose a Aome como una cosa más que como a una persona

-Aome no ha venido desde la última vez-explicó su abuelo

Sin esperar más, Inuyasha salió de allí, dirigiéndose de nuevo al pozo

-No estaba ¿verdad?-preguntó una voz femenina mientras él, ponía los pies de nuevo en la tierra

-Kikyo-susurró el hanyou viendo a la sacerdotisa revivida, sobre el árbol sagrado. Sin notar que todos sus amigos yacían inconscientes en el pasto

-Inuyasha-murmuró ella como una caricia-Ella se fue, te dejó-hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de su "amado", quien parecía querer negarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-Yo no te dejé, vámonos-estiró la mano hacia donde él estaba

-No-musitó, dando un paso atrás-Aome no me dejaría a propósito, ella jamás me olvidaría, ella se fue por culpa mía, porque yo la herí-aceptó Inuyasha, deseaba buscar a Aome y explicarle, pero no sabía dónde empezar habían pasado semanas, incluso meses, no podía ni imaginarse donde estaba ahora

Kikyo bajo del árbol, y caminó hacia un lago cercano, Inuyasha sin saber el por qué, la siguió, como si estuviese hechizado por aquel cuerpo hecho de barro. La sacerdotisa balbuceó unas palabras extrañas y en el lago, en vez de mostrar el reflejo del cielo, mostraba a una chica de cabellos negros que caminaba con una mueca en el rostro

-Señor Sesshomaru-escuchó una voz infantil, el aludido se detuvo y la miró-Estoy cansada, ya es de noche-dijo la pequeña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No podemos detenernos aquí-exclamó la voz de Jaken

-Ven Rin-le llamó la miko del futuro con una sonrisa en el rostro. La niña se acercó y Aome la cargó como si de un bebé se tratará. Algunos minutos pasaron, cuando se detuvieron, Aome casi cae, Sesshomaru, sin saber la razón, apareció como un rayo frente a la chica y detuvo su caída-Gracias-susurró Aome con las mejillas rojas, mientras se alejaba del cálido cuerpo del daiyoukai

La imagen desapareció, sacando al hanyou de la ensoñación

-Ahora dime, Inuyasha-soltó Kikyo mientras se alejaba lentamente-¿Se fue porque estaba herida?-solo se escuchaba la tétrica voz de la miko revivida, quien reían, confiriendo al ambiente un deje más escalofriante.

Los demás despertaron a los pocos minutos, con la mente confundida

-No estaba-concluyó Sango

El hanyou se separo de ellos, primero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Aome, y después buscaría a Kikyo para acompañarla al infierno, para que sus almas al fin estuvieran juntas.

Caminó tanto, hasta perderse en el bosque, cuando un aroma inundo el ambiente

-Naraku-gruñó Inuyasha corriendo hasta donde el olor lo guiaba

Se detuvo en seco y se oculto tras un arbusto, sintiéndose estúpido, sabiendo que ya lo habría visto; no se había equivocado, era naraku, si, pero también Kikyo

-¿Qué haces con él?-musitó como si ella lo escuchara

Sin decir palabra alguna, ella lo abrazó a él, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que los labios de ambos se mezclaran en una danza, que todos llamarían, prohibida.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras al ver a su gran amor, con el peor villano de todos, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué no recordaba que él la había herido de muerte? ¿Qué él, los había separado?; todo eso pareció no importarle, pues, allí estaba en sus brazos, sin embargo no le llegaron los tan conocidos celos. Recordó cuando Shippo dijo que Aome, se había marchado con Sesshomaru, y sintió ganas de matarlo, una incontenible furia se aisló dentro de su ser.

Se marchó de allí, sabiendo que no habría mejor oportunidad de matar a Naraku que esa, pero no se sentía capaz, sentía que su corazón se había roto en miles y miles de pedazos, y que la única capaz de arreglarlo, era Aome.

-¿Como pude ser tan tonto?-se repetía mientras corría en ninguna dirección, intentando captar el olor de la miko del futuro-¿Esto era lo que Aome sentía?

Pocos días después, derrotado y exhausto por no detenerse ni de día ni de noche, regreso a la aldea de Kaede

-Inuyasha-dijeron al unísono sus compañeros de viaje

El aludido, cayó rendido del cansancio, lo dejaron descansar, sabían que debía tener una explicación por la cual estaba en esas condiciones, y esperarían pacientemente a que les contará.

-Inuyasha-escuchó el hanyou en sus sueños, eran dos voces femeninas, tan iguales y tan diferentes-¿Quién te olvido primero?-susurraron ambas voces-¿Ella o yo?-musitaron tan bajo que no pudo entender muy bien

-Tan concentrado estabas, en reconquistar a tu pasado amor, que me dejaste ir-susurraba la voz de Aome

-Yo nunca te olvidaré, prometiste que irías conmigo al infierno-contraatacó Kikyo

-¿Y Naraku?-preguntó el hanyou, molesto

-Él llegara solo al infierno, no me interesa un comino, es a ti al que quiero-explicaba aquel cuerpo de barro, producto de su imaginación

-Kikyo-murmuró Inuyasha

-Hasta en tus sueños, dejo de ser importante cuando ella está aquí-la voz de Aome se escuchaba rota, sus ojos chocolate amenazaban con llorar-No puedes culparme, por marcharme-la imagen de la chica se fue desvaneciendo conforme sus palabras, no podía creerlas, pero tampoco podía restarles valor

El hanyou despertó tras ver como no solo Aome se marchaba, sino también Kikyo, que prometió siempre estar allí

-Qué bueno que despiertas-exclamó Sango, un tanto enojada y un tanto alegre

-Vámonos-soltó antes de que empezaran las preguntas-Si Aome vuelve dejala ir a su época, pero que no se marche de la aldea

La anciana Kaede solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, pues, ya todos iban caminando tras Inuyasha, en busca de Aome. Los viajeros iban con pensamiento positivo, esperando no tardar en encontrar la pista de la miko del futuro, no estaban muy seguros de que era lo que le había pasado estando cerca de Sesshomaru, después de todo, no es de los que se preocupan por la seguridad de los humanos, aseguraba Shippo cada que tenía oportunidad.

Para Aome el tiempo había pasado volando, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba junto a ese grupo, pero sabía que eran bastantes; le había tomado afecto a Ah-Uh y a Jaken, a Rin, la cuidaba como si de su hija se tratará, en cuanto a Sesshomaru, no estaba aún muy segura de sus sentimientos por él, debía admitir, que no era tan malvado como ella siempre lo había pensado y una parte de su corazón (y aun no sabía cuán grande) se alegraba de viajar con él, y de vez en cuando ese mismo pedazo de si, le jugaba malas pasadas, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara cada que oía su masculina voz llamándola

-Una mala jugada-se repetía mentalmente, cuando sucedía eso, y en especial cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la mirada del youkai

Amanecía, el cielo estaba más claro que de costumbre, Aome se despertó más temprano de lo usual, lo sabía, porque el demonio blanco aún no aparecía, se alejó lentamente, buscando algo para darle de desayunar a su pequeña. En su camino, encontró un rosal, llenó de bellas rosas rojas, cortó una, haciéndose mucho daño en la mano

-Maldición-exclamó, cuando vio la sangre resbalar por el tallo de la flor.

Una mano, la hizo soltar la rosa, y la levantó hasta donde sus ojos dorados podían escrutarla sin agacharse en lo más mínimo. El corazón de la chica se detuvo en el instante en el que llevó sus labios a la más grande de las heridas, bebió la sangre que aun fluía, hasta que dejo de salir, la soltó.

Sesshomaru, en cuanto terminó de limpiar la herida, la miró a los ojos, pero no supo lo que encontró, solo se dejó perder en aquel mar achocolatado, que le gritaba que se hundiese más y más. Las mejillas de Aome, ardían como el mismo sol, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, se moría por abrazarlo y besarlo… La chica se aterró por sus pensamientos, ¿Besarlo?, ya no buscaba nada de Inuyasha en él, ahora solo era el youkai, ¿Por qué querer besarlo?

-Tan más cuidado-sentenció el daiyoukai, quien, frenaba sus instintos de besar los labios de la chica que tenía enfrente, mirándolo como una tonta

-Lo siento-tartamudeo, con la voz algo perdida, su mente estaba nublada, nunca había estado tan cerca de Sesshomaru, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, una especie de campo magnético que la mantenía en su lugar, sin poder alejarse, pero con el miedo de que si se acercaba, él fuera el que se marchará

Escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba, pero no le prestó atención, en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos, nadie más que pudiera lastimarla, nadie que los interrumpiera, estaban solos.

Sesshomaru se inclinó ligeramente, dispuesto a rendirse en la batalla entre el deseo y sus pensamientos; al sentir el aliento del demonio blanco chocar contra su rostro, dejó de respirar, cerró los ojos, esperando impacientemente aquellos labios que deseaba sentir, casi desde que la travesía a su lado había comenzado.

El hanyou, no solo olió el característico aroma a sangre de la miko, sino también su hermano. Se detuvo antes de llegar, observando a Sesshomaru intentando besar a Aome; quiso interrumpir, que la chica se diera cuenta que la había buscado durante semanas

-Sesshomaru-apenas fue un susurro, que salió de los labios de ella, lo que logró detener a Inuyasha-bésame- rogó antes de que el youkai se apoderara posesivamente de sus labios.

El hanyou sintió como los trozos de su corazón, se rompieron aun más. El dolor, lo golpeo tan fuerte que no supo si lo soportaría, poco a poco, ese dolor se volvió ira, sacó Tessaiga, dispuesto a matar al youkai que besaba a su Aome

El youkai imponía el ritmo, era paciente, pero él deseaba más, quería que ella se negara a seguirlo, quería que al menos, intentara subyugarlo, quería algún tipo de resistencia, pero esperaría, iría lento (solo por esta ocasión, se repetía el demonio), sentía los labios de la humana moverse torpemente, supo que era su primer beso, y se sintió aún más orgulloso de ello, hubiera detestado que su medio hermano la hubiese besado antes.

El agudo oído del daiyoukai, encontró el sonido de la espada, se alejó de Aome, quien lo miraba molesta (cosa que le agrado sobremanera), pero al ver a Inuyasha salir de detrás del árbol donde estaba escondido, con Colmillo de Acero desenvainada, y se colocó entre la miko y su hermano.

-¿Aome, estás bien?-preguntó el hanyou con los dientes apretados

-Basta, Inuyasha-la chica intentó interponerse, pero no logró ni siquiera moverse de su lugar

-Aome-las voces de sus amigos, la sacaron de su parálisis-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó Sango, la abrazó-Te hemos buscado por todo el país, Inuyasha no nos permitió descansar-Aome miró al hanyou, pero él, tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano, quien mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, pero con la mano sobre Tokijin

-Señor Sesshomaru-gritó Rin, corriendo hacia él-No encuentro a Aome-dijo preocupada, pero al ver la escena, se colocó detrás de él-Tengo miedo, amo Sesshomaru ¿Por qué lo quieren matar?

-Jaken-murmuró el youkai-llévate a Rin de aquí

El aludido, asintió y comenzó a jalar del brazo a la niña, que se negaba a alejarse de su amo

-Aome-le llamó la pequeña, totalmente desesperada-No quiero irme, no me obligues a oírme, quiero quedarme con el amo, y contigo-lloraba

La miko, se zafó del agarre de la exterminadora, corrió hacia donde estaba la niña que soltó al pequeño demonio y se aferró con fuerza a la chica

-Vámonos…-replicó Sesshomaru, pero Tessaiga, le impidió la retirada

El daiyoukai apretó el agarre de la espada, dispuesto a sacarla y acabar con el juego del hanyou, no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

-Espera-exclamó Aome, soltó a la niña, recogió la rosa que momentos antes había cortado; la flor tenía varios pétalos rotos y otros cuantos, caídos, parecía que llevaba días allí, se la tendió a Inuyasha, quien la tomo, tras vacilar y bajar la espada-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la miko, con dolor en sus ojos chocolate

-Una rosa-respondió el hanyou

-Cuando la vi, me gustó, la corté para que fuera solo mía-le enseño sus manos-aunque sabía que me lastimaría, acepte el precio, pero-hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente, estaba dispuesta a aguantar el llanto-alguien, limpió mis heridas y me ayudará a sanarlas, me regalará una flor, aunque tendrá espinas y me lastimará, pero se que él estará allí para sanarme de nuevo.

-No te entiendo-murmuró el hanyou, sintiéndose estúpido

-Esta rosa, simboliza mi amor por ti Inuyasha-explicó la miko-Me arriesgué a amarte, salí herida, muchas veces, pero acepte el precio, sin decir nada, pero llegué a mi límite-la chica espero a que el aludido comprendiera sus palabras-ahora, Sesshomaru, limpió mis heridas, se que sanarán porque me creo muy capaz de amarlo, ya siento algo por él, y sé que puede amarme-concluyó Aome

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, la miraban confundidos, con excepción de dos pares de ojos dorados, unos, la veían con seguridad, dándole valor; los otros, con dolor, pero comprendiéndola

-Entiendo-susurró Inuyasha, marchándose tan rápido como pudo , necesitaba tiempo; miró la rosa que aún sostenía en sus manos-discúlpame Aome, descuide tu amor, por no abandonar el de Kikyo y me equivoqué con ambas-una gota salada, escurrió de los ojos del hanyou-me equivoqué-y desapareció

Aome, se giró hacia Sesshomaru, le sonrió y lo abrazó, como mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho la pequeña Rin. El daiyoukai, separó y se alejó, asegurando que volvería. La miko, les explicó, que habían sido los días más hermosos, que no había sufrido. La noche había caído, se mantenían juntos, esperando; pronto llegó Sesshomaru, estiró su mano, en ella venía una rosa morada

-Es muy rara-musitó, se veía pálido, pero Jaken y Rin, casi podrían jurar que estaba un poco ruborizado-Es tuya, jamás se marchita.

Aome sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que aquel rudo youkai, le estaba declarando su amor, con la misma metáfora que ella había utilizado con Inuyasha. Aun no lo amaba tanto como su corazón era capaz, pero sabía que su amor florecería y jamás se marchitaría como aquella flor, que era la muestra del amor que ambos se tendrían…

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio? muy azucarado para mi gusto jaja<strong>

**onegai, RR estaría genial, porque me ayudan a mejorar con cada comentario, y si no les gusto, tambien es valido, jaja**

**bueno, espero subir un fic para 14 de Febrero (aunq no prometo nada, jeje)**

**hasta entonces**

**sayonara**


	2. PV Sesshomaru

**Ohyo!**

**Bueno un poco tarde, pero aqui les dejo lo que me han estado pidiendo, osea, la historia del capitulo anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru**

**lo iba a subir el 14 de Febrero pero entre más lo leía, mas le queria aumentar**

**bueno, ojala lo difruten n.n**

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro, Rin, había ido con Jaken, a buscar comida, como era costumbre, pero mi olfato me decía que algo no iba bien, que algo era diferente, no pude evitar, seguir a Rin y a Jaken, pues el aroma me decía que había alguien cerca y pese a que parecía familiar el olor que en ese momento me inundaba, no podía recordar de que era.<p>

-Allí hay alguien-escuche decir a Rin, solo aceleré mi carrera

-Es una humana, aléjate de ella-era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jaken preocuparse por la pequeña Rin

-Jaken-le llamé para atraer su atención

-Amo bonito-fruncí el ceño, odiaba enormemente que me dijera así

-Señor Sesshomaru-gritó Rin, corriendo hacia donde estaba, algunos metros más atrás-hay una chica allí-señalo de donde venía aquel olor. Me sorprendió bastante ver a la miko de mi insoportable hermano

La miré como siempre lo hacía, sus ojos chocolate, se veían sin luz, y bastante rojos, seguramente por el llanto, por un segundo odie aún más al bastardo de Inuyasha por haber hecho llorar a tan linda criatura… Me golpeé mentalmente por pensar aquello, el gran daiyoukai Sesshomaru, no podría pensar tonterías de esa índole.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-Rin me saco de mis pensamientos-Esta triste-murmuró, intentando que aquella chica no la oyera-¿Por qué no deja que nos acompañe?-preguntó con esa carita a la que no se le puede negar absolutamente nada

-Claro que no, no seas fastidiosa niña, ya es suficiente para el amo bonito con que tus acompañes-empezó Jaken, me fastidiaba oírlo hablarle así a Rin

-Jaken-le llamé para que se callará, parecía que incluso mi mirada lo había dejado helado

-Aome-escuche la voz del inútil de Inuyasha, sonaba lejos, pero pude olerlo, así que no tardaría en llegar

-Rin, vete con Ah-Uh-Rin, corrió hacia donde estaba el dragón de dos cabezas

-Déjame acompañarte-parecía que en cualquier instante se arrodillaría frente a mí, pidiéndolo, sonreí mentalmente y me detuve a mirarla

-Aome-esta vez se escuchaba más cerca y venía más rápido, podía oírlo

-Por favor-volvió a suplicar, pensé en lo que podía implicar esa decisión, si bien odiaba estar rodeado de humanos, algo me decía que le haría bien a Rin, además Inuyasha podría estar mucho más tiempo distraído y sería más fácil quitarle a Colmillo de Acero. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, esperando que aquel gesto tan sutil fuera perceptible

-Aléjate de ella-gritó el bastardo de Inuyasha, intentando atacarme, obviamente lo esquive sin el mayor esfuerzo

-Basta-gritó la chica del cabello negro, interponiéndose entre ambos

-Aome-gritaron unas voces detrás de Inuyasha, la miko volteó a verles

-Vámonos-dije, Jaken aún estaba allí mirándome, recordé que había mandado sola a Rin y me preocupaba que algún estúpido demonio se la hubiera llevado

No supe ni siquiera a qué hora, la joven del cabello azabache nos había alcanzado, en realidad no le preste atención alguna

-Señor Sesshomaru-Rin me llamó en cuanto me vio, estaba sentada a un lado de Ah-Uh, tranquila, sonriente, parecía que la muerte de sus padres a manos de ladrones, e incluso su propia muerte por culpa de los lobos, nada de lo que le había ocurrido a la pequeña había menguado su espíritu, tal vez esa era la razón por la que le tenía un afecto especial, porque tenía la voluntad de un youkai, su frágil cuerpo era lo único que me mantenía cerca de ella, para protegerle-Que bueno que ya no está llorando-miro a la joven tras de mí-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto inocentemente

-Aome-respondió la miko, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo soy Rin-la niña dio un brinco enorme y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, la abrazó como si fuese una persona que adoraba pero tenía mucho que no veía. No pude evitar la reacción de la joven, estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo de la pequeña.

-Vámonos-dije como siempre, caminando al frente, Rin soltó a la chica y corrió para alcanzarme, y caminar a un lado mío como siempre lo hacía

Caminamos todo el día, miraba de reojo a la joven tras nosotros, parecía agotada, y cuando descubría mi discreta mirada, desviaba la suya, fingiendo no haberme visto. Me sentía un idiota al estarla vigilando

Rin se detuvo y se agarró el estómago, en ese momento recordé que no había podido comer por culpa de la intromisión de la joven, escuché un pequeño gruñido que provenía del estómago de la pequeña, quien al notar que la había escuchado, se ruborizó

-Tienes hambre-más que una pregunta era una afirmación-Hay un río cerca de aquí

El rostro de la joven parecía feliz, aunque no supe porque; sin embargo, la pequeña Rin se dio cuenta y camino hacia donde ella estaba, la tomo de la mano

-El señor Sesshomaru es muy bueno conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí, así que ya no estés triste, porque ahora que vienes con nosotros, él se preocupara por ti-miré sorprendido a Rin, a su corta edad era mucho más lista que cualquier otra

-Como serás latosa niña-le gritó Jaken, solo seguí caminando, y con ellos detrás de mí-eres una niña fastidiosa, el amo bonito hace demasiado con permitir que nos acompañes, como para ponerte a decir que se preocupa por ti…

-Jaken-ya me había hartado, y necesitaba callarlo, además, Rin a veces se sentía bastante mal, no lo mostraba, pero yo podía leerlo en sus ojos chocolate

Llegamos al río bastante más rápido de lo que creía, pero incluso, ya había anochecido. Rin y Aome (me costaba si quiera pensar en su nombre) se metieron sin pensarlo al río, con la intención de pescar, pero solo con la intención, porque por más que se esforzaban no lo lograban, y pronto todo su escándalo, se volvió en un divertido juego

Me senté bastante cerca de la orilla, mientras las observaba jugar, me alegraba un poco que ambas hubieran dejado a un lado su dolor personal para entretenerse un momento

-Señor Sesshomaru-me llamó Jaken, ni siquiera lo miré, seguía admirando a las humanas jugar-Es la sacerdotisa que va con Inuyasha ¿De verdad vendrá con nosotros?-preguntó, ni siquiera le contesté, solo lo mire como solía hacerlo, y ni siquiera discutió

-Señor Sesshomaru-me llamó Rin, ladeé la cabeza para mirarla, sin embargo, cuando giré ya estaba a pocos pasos de mí-Aome dice que viene del futuro, ¿verdad que es imposible?-pude notar en su voz un ligero tono de burla

Tenía curiosidad, e incluso la mire con curiosidad, no pasaron ni 2 segundos de soportar mi mirada cuando bajo el rostro ruborizada, lucía avergonzada.

-No lo sé-respondí, me levante y me acerqué al bosque-Descansen, mañana continuamos-repetía mientras me alejaba, algo se revolvió dentro de mí cuando vi aquel rostro sonrojado, sentí algo en mi pecho que no había sentido jamás

Caminé casi toda la noche, sin detenerme más que un segundo, cuando en lo alto de un pequeño relieve, encontré varias rocas que rodeaban algo, no sabía que era, y sin saber la razón, me dieron unas incontenibles dudas, por saber que protegían aquellas piedras. En el medio de ellas, había una flor, era de color morado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba, nunca había visto una flor de ese tono, con ese aroma, con esa belleza, simplemente me cautivo.

-Es una rosa muy hermosa ¿verdad?-era una voz femenina la que me hablaba, mantuve mi vista fija en el árbol frente a mí, pues yo sabía que de allí venía la extraña voz-Esta es la única rosa morada que queda-la dueña de la voz era una niña, no mayor que Rin, que se mostraba seria-Nunca se marchita

-¿Entonces porque es la última?-pregunte con la mayor indiferencia que podría haber

-Nunca se marchita, porque se alimenta de cariño; a sus hermanas, se las llevaron los humanos, esas criaturas son detestables, son caprichosas y desleales, no son capaces de amar a una sola persona en toda su vida-se detuvo un segundo y bajo del árbol con agilidad-sin embargo, también un humano es capaz de alimentar a todo un rosal, son aptos para amar con todo lo que tienen, con el corazón, con el alma, con el cuerpo, cuando se enamoran de verdad, son fieles y cariñosos

-Planta más rosas-fue mi respuesta, llena de aburrimiento

-No puedo-respondió acercándose a la flor-es la última rosa, yo soy su guardiana, y no podré marcharme, hasta que alguien reclame esta rosa, pero cuando la reclame, debe estar enamorado, debe amar a una persona o a un youkai tanto como su naturaleza se lo permita

-¿Por qué me dices eso a mí?-cuestione con cierto fastidio

-Porque pude darme cuenta, que te están revolviendo algo en tu interior, una joven, de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate, es una chica hermosa, tiene una belleza exquisita, y una inteligencia mayor a las de su edad, quizá, y disculpe que se lo diga gran Sesshomaru, pero debería quitarle sus prejuicios y pensar como su padre-la niña sonrió con nostalgia-era un youkai apuesto, pero su gran ventaja es que se dejo llevar por lo que le decía su corazón, Inu no Taisho, él se llevo una de estas rosas, por cierto también una humana, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés-me di media vuelta, no quería escuchar nada más de aquello-Guardaré la rosa para ti, quizá no la quieras con esta mujer, pero cuando la niña crezca, puedas dársela, quizá no la ames como a una pareja, pero también note que la quieres como a una hija, así como tu padre te quiso a ti o a tu hermano

Cuando me volteé, dispuesto a atacar a tan insoportable chiquilla, pero ya había desaparecido. NO me cabía en la cabeza que esa mocosa supiera ese tipo de cosas. Miré al cielo, la oscuridad se había acentuado, dando a entender que muy pronto amanecería.

Regresé a donde había dejado a las humanas dormidas, ambas se veían felices, sumidas en unos sueños donde ellas eran las que decidían que era lo que ocurría allí, ese era su mundo y nada parecía capaza de alterarlas…

-¿Qué demonios…?-susurré muy bajo, desterrando todas las ideas que se formaban en mi mente, un youkai como yo, no podía pensar de esa manera, me senté a un lado de ellos

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, cuando sintió el calor del sol

-Señor Sesshomaru-gritó, despertando a los demás, se levantó tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, no sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido, solo sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello-Lo extrañe amo Sesshomaru-si bien me sorprendió, y yo tenía repulsión por los humanos, no alejé a Rin, en realidad, le correspondí el abrazó, era como mi pequeña hija, y así la quería.

-Vámonos-dije como si nada, cuando solté a Rin, pude ver un leve brillo de enojo en los ojos de Aome, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi mirada, en ese momento se ruborizó, hice una mueca y desvié la mirada

Volvimos al sendero que llevábamos, para continuar nuestro viaje, mi mente iba divagando, entre la actitud de la chica de cabello azabache y lo que me había dicho aquella mocosa de la noche anterior. Sentía un extraño afecto por aquella chica que no tenía ni un día viajando con nosotros, no sabía que era, y si podía ser sincero conmigo mismo, quizá era la razón por la que su delicioso aroma, invadía mi mente, cada segundo y me hacía un poco incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera esa humana que caminaba detrás de nosotros.

-Señor Sesshomaru-me llamó Rin, tomándome de la mano, solo la miré, esperando-¿Puede contarme algo?-murmuró con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunte con solo un atisbo de dulzura

-Lo que quiera amo Sesshomaru-me puse a pensar en verdad, ¿Qué podría contarle a una niña de 8 años que ha muerto una vez y que vio morir a su familia?

-¿Te sabes la leyenda de la flor de la luna?-pregunté, mientras recordaba la historia que mi madre contaba

-No-respondió, en sus ojos se podía leer claramente la curiosidad

-Se dice que antes de todo, la luna y el sol, caminaban por la Tierra, como criaturas, entonces un día cuando se encontraron, se enamoraron, pero había un problema, que el sol era fuego y la luna era hielo, por lo que no podían estar juntos, tanto era su amor que el sol, en su desesperación por saber que nunca podría estar cerca de su amada, salto de la montaña más alta, para acabar con su dolor, pero no murió, se unió al cosmos, dando paso a lo que ahora vemos-miré a Rin quien a pesar de que caminábamos bastante rápido, no mostraba rasgos de cansancio, me miraba atentamente, esperando el resto, sin saber él porque, ladeé la cabeza para mirar a la chica de cabello negro, ella también tenía en su rostro escrita la curiosidad

-¿Y luego?-preguntó Aome impaciente, cuando Rin y yo la miramos con sorpresa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí como si se entrelazaran, mi corazón se aceleró un poco, mientras ella bajaba el rostro, ruborizado

-La luna estaba muy triste, porque su amado se había alejado totalmente de ella, y no podía hacer lo mismo que él, entonces lloró tanto que la Tierra, para tranquilizarla, hizo crecer una flor, muy hermosa, del color de la plata…

-¿Cómo su cabello, amo Sesshomaru?-preguntó Rin inocentemente

-Debe de ser, no existe nada más plateado y hermoso que eso-respondió Aome, antes de que yo pudiera responder algo. La mire, con confusión y un poco de sorpresa en mi mirada, pues no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado

-Tienes razón-asintió la niña, aun sosteniendo mi mano-el amo Sesshomaru tiene un cabello bonito

-Niñas latosas-gritó Jaken, mire hacia arriba, sentía mi cara caliente, pero no sabía porque, me desesperaba ser débil por culpa de esa humana, que me alteraba la razón-Dejen al amo bonito terminar el relato

-Cierto-murmuró Rin, apretando mi mano

-La luna no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió calor en su cuerpo, entonces notó que, su amado sol, estaba con ella, siempre cuidándola, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a la montaña más alta y salto desde allí, pero cuando salto, el cielo se había oscurecido, al principio, se sentía mal, porque no podía estar con su adorado sol, pero se dio cuenta de que podía tocarlo 2 veces al día, cuando anochecía y cuando amanecía, entonces se sentía dichosa, pero aún estaba sola, una noche, lloró desde el cielo e hizo crecer de esas flores por todo el mundo, después de un tiempo, los youkai empezamos a nacer y crecer en estas tierras, algunos de nosotros fuimos otorgados con el gran honor de que lo primero que comiéramos cuando niños fuera una flor de luna…

-¡El amo bonito comió una flor de luna cuando era pequeño!-gritó Jaken

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Rin

-Es el mayor honor de entre los youkai, solo los que están destinados a ser grandes son capaces de comer una flor de luna…

-¿Capaces?-preguntó Aome, seguí caminando, esperando que fuera Jaken quien terminará la historia, yo estaba agotado, nunca en mi existencia había hablado tanto tiempo

-Es que, esa flor les pone retos, los obliga a ser mejores a explotar todas sus capacidades, todas sus habilidades, hay quienes no lo logran y mueren, cuando su cuerpo se deshace, lo único que queda es la flor, intacta-continuó

-¿Pero, porque?-cuestionó la pequeña Rin, hubo un momento de silencio

-Dicen, que la luna estaba tan destrozada, que sus lágrimas eran amargas, que las flores contenían toda su tristeza, sin embargo, los que morían después de ser aceptados por la flor, se convertían en una estrella, que acompañaría eternamente a la luna en su loca soledad…

-Claro-gritó Jaken, interrumpiéndome de nuevo-No hay gran youkai muerto, que no esté con la gran señora luna, además de que esa flor da poderes especiales, y protege al que la haya comido…

-Todo gran poder, tiene su excepción-replicó Aome

-Dicen que los youkai que la comen están malditos, pues, si la flor da poderes, pero también se instala en el corazón, omitiendo algunas capacidades…-explicó Jaken

-O sea, que todos los que la comen son unos tiranos-terminó Aome

-No es cierto-gritó Rin, capturando nuestra atención, teníamos bastante tiempo detenidos en aquel bosque-El amo Sesshomaru no es así, es bueno

Nos quedamos en silencio, ni siquiera fui capaz de negar aquello, mi mente se nubló, y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que el calor en mi pecho se volvía un crudo invierno, excepto por la sección en la que ya se había instalado la pequeña Rin. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno, Aome y Rin, comieron algunas frutas que crecían en los árboles, para saciar su hambre.

Cuando se disponían a dormir, Rin me tomó de la mano, deteniéndome, no decía palabra alguna, solo me miraba, esperando que yo pudiera leer en sus pequeños ojos, todo lo que me quería decir.

-Amo Sesshomaru, yo lo quiero mucho, no creo que usted sea malo, para mí, usted es el mejor de todos, porque me cuida y se preocupa por mí, porque me salvo de la soledad y me revivió cuando morí, por eso yo no creo que sea malo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras hablaba, sentía como si algo se desgarrara en mi, algo que nunca había notado que tenía, me agache hasta su altura y la abrace

-Tranquila Rin-susurré en su oído

-Lo quiero señor Sesshomaru-dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose a mí

-Y yo a ti-murmuré tan bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharme

La pequeña, se quedó dormida así, yo no podía separarla, si lo hacía, estaría afirmando lo que habían dicho de mí, yo sería el ser más malvado del mundo si le apartará de mi lado, en cambio, la acuné en mi pecho, protegiéndola. Jaken llevaba varios minutos dormido, pero podía sentir la mirada de Aome

-Es una linda niña-me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, asentí-Quiero disculparme-exclamó mientras se levantaba y se sentaba frente a mí-Yo creí que eras un cruel asesino, que solo querías molestar a Inuyasha, que solo deseabas la muerte de todos los humanos, yo creí que jamás podría estar con alguien como tú-se explicó-me disculpo, porque me equivoque totalmente, eres alguien amable, frío, pero atento, te preocupas por los que están a tu alrededor

Sonreí esta vez sin afán de molestar, solo por hacerlo, así como lo hacía Rin cada que despertaba, ella correspondió mi gesto, pero con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Deberías de pensar en él-musite muy bajo

-Ya lo sé-bajo la mirada-Se que Inuyasha aún ama a Kikyo

-Es un idiota-respondí ante sus palabras-No se dio cuenta de lo que tenía

Aome sonrió con tristeza, pero en sus ojos había una ligera chispa de alegría, sin saber porque, hice una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Ella se recostó allí donde estaba, frente a mí, y sin tardar se quedo dormida, parecía cansada. Yo no sabía cómo pero los ojos me pesaban y me uní a ellos.

El sol calentó mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos, Rin me miraba, parecía hipnotizada por algo que yo no veía, sus orbes brillaban con mucho cariño, cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, me sonrió y se lanza de nuevo a mis brazos.

-Buenos días amo Sesshomaru

-Buenos días Rin-respondí

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-me saludó Aome, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Niñas latosas-gritó Jaken-Dejen en paz al amo bonito

Ambas rieron muy fuerte, a carcajadas y corrieron a abrazar a Jaken, molestándolo, me levante con pereza, por primera vez no quería moverme, quería quedarme de esa manera, era la primera vez en siglos que me sentía en un hogar…

-Luego juegan, vámonos-exclame

-Amo Sesshomaru-me llamó Rin-¿Puede terminar la historia de ayer?-preguntó inocentemente

-¿En que me quede?-cuestioné

-Que los que morían después acompañaban a la luna en su soledad-respondió Aome

-Cierto-me quede en silencio unos minutos-Ya no hay más flores de luna, ya se han acabado todas, pero un día, cuando la luna recuerde que no podrá nunca volver a estar con su amado sol, ese día la luna volverá a llorar, pero cuando eso suceda, muchas criaturas no soportaran la tristeza que embriagará a muchos y se perderán en el delirio de la luna

Todos enmudecimos, seguimos caminando, como cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiera cambiado

-Eso es bueno-dijo por fin Rin, todos la miramos con curiosidad-porque si se pierden en la locura de la luna, de esa manera ya no estará sola-explicó Rin

Aome, la cargo con mucho cariño, la abrazó con tanto amor, que mi corazón latió muy fuerte, sentía la inmensa necesidad de abrazarlas, a ambas, pero me reprimí.

Desde ese día todo continuo como al principio, no sabía cuánto había pasado, quizá días, quizá meses, pero realmente no nos importaba.

Ya era bastante noche, y nosotros seguimos caminando, no encontraba el mejor lugar donde podrían descansar, era un terreno peligroso, sin embargo tenía que haber un buen lugar, algo tranquilo.

-Señor Sesshomaru-me llamó Rin, me detuve y me giré a verla-Estoy cansada y ya es de noche-tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, se veía avergonzada por decir aquello

-No podemos detenernos aquí-Exclamó Jaken

-Ven Rin-le habló Aome, un poco más atrás, sonreía aunque también se notaba el cansancio. LA cargo como si fuese un bebé y siguió caminando, me daba algo de pena verlas sufriendo de esa manera, cambiamos un poco el rumbo, cuando al fin nos detuvimos

Aome, piso cerca de una piedra, se le doblo un poco el pie, de un segundo a otro, caerían ambas; tan rápido como mi cuerpo fue capaz de reaccionar, me moví, y me quede frente a ella, la sostuve un poco hasta que se estabilizó

-Gracias-susurró la joven mientras se alejaba un poco, su cuerpo se sentía cálido, mis instintos se activaron, una oleada de "no sé qué", que me alteró los sentidos, di un paso, acercándome, me embriagó su aroma

-Ten más cuidado-musité en su oído, me alejé, antes de que mi mente se nublará, su rostro tenía un tono de rojo que jamás había visto, que me hizo sonreír internamente-Será mejor que descansen, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí-exclamé antes de dejarlos allí, debía despejar un poco mi mente, o podría cometer alguna locura

-¿Ya caíste?-aquella voz me parecía muy familiar, sin embargo, no volvió a sonar, ya no se oía ruido alguno

Cerré los ojos, agudizando mis sentidos para estar listo para cualquier tipo de amenaza que se acercará a las humanas que dormían algo lejos de donde yo estaba, no podía olerlas, pero si oírlas y con eso me bastaba.

En la mañana, volví con ellos, caminamos rápidamente, mientras más rápido saliéramos de allí, yo estaría mucho más tranquilo

-Esa niña se ve mucho más jugosa que la jovencita-se escucho una voz retorcida

-Aunque si la jovencita es virgen, valdrá mucho más-se burló otra voz

-Amo Sesshomaru-susurró Rin asustada, mientras buscaba protección al sostener mi mano

-Será mejor que busquen su comida en otro lado, ese demonio de allí es Sesshomaru-hubo un silencio-yo no me meteré con él

Avanzamos rápidamente, solamente porque Rin estaba asustada y Aome parecía ansiosa, no sabía muy bien a donde nos dirigíamos, en realidad yo había perdido destino alguno desde el momento exacto en el que estas dos humanas se unieron a mí, cualquier lugar era bueno para ir, ya no recordaba ni que buscaba o el motivo, solo quería alejarme, quería que ellas estuvieran a salvo.

Llegamos al claro de un bosque en donde decidimos quedarnos a descansar, Rin y Aome, buscaron comida para ellas, mientras Jaken iba tras ellas, reprochándoles el no poder viajar más rápidamente. Después de algunos días e incluso semanas de esta extraña rutina, me empezaba a agradar, no quería que nada cambiará, comenzaba, incluso a pensar seriamente en llevarlas a ambas a mi castillo en las tierras del oeste, para vivir con ellas, Rin como mi hija, en cuando a Aome…

-Mire señor Sesshomaru-Rin me sacó de mis pensamientos-Encontré una manzana muy bonita y se la quiero dar a usted

-Rin, no me gusta la comida de los humanos-respondí

-Pero la trajo para ti-intercedió Aome-subió a un árbol muy alto aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera

Tome la manzana de la mano de la pequeña y sonreí como hacía algunos días ya era costumbre, Jaken abrió la boca, sorprendido

-Gracias Rin-sacudí un poco su cabello

-De nada señor Sesshomaru-me dio un abrazo fugaz y volvió con la joven de cabellos azabaches a terminar su comida

La luna se ostentaba de manera completa, reluciendo y opacando a las estrellas que fielmente acompañaban a su madre, la noche comenzaba a hartarme, pues no había risas de Rin o sonrisas de Aome, aunque me gustaba mirarlas dormir, se veían felices, encerradas en un mundo digno de visitar

Caminé, alejándome un poco del grupo, pero siempre pendiente de ellos, me interne en el pequeño bosque que nos rodeaba, estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Aome, sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba

-¿Y si aun lo ama?-me pregunté en voz baja, en ese momento una oleada de temor me invadió, solo una vez lo había sentido pero no era nada comparado con lo que tenía en este momento, al principio me moleste, porque por esas dos humanas me había vuelto débil, vulnerable, no obstante en ocasiones me sentía más fuerte, cuando las veía sonreír y recordé lo último que mi padre me dijo antes de morir-Si, ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger-susurré. Me senté en las raíces de un árbol cercano, cerré los ojos, esperando encontrar una manera en que debería decir todo lo que sentía.

El sol aún no estaba en lo alto, escuche a Aome levantarse y buscar algo, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño, o eso creí, hasta que el olor de la sangre de la chica, me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe e ir a donde se encontraba

-Maldición-exclamó, mientras la sangre escurría, tenía en la mano una rosa roja

Tomé su mano, haciéndola soltar su flor, y la levanté para poder examinarla; su corazón me distrajo un poco, parecía que en cualquier momento podría colapsar de lo rápido que marchaba. Su olor era exquisito y no pude evitar la tentación de lamer aquellas heridas que no paraban de sangrar, no deje de hacerlo, hasta que la sangre al fin se detuvo, entonces la solté y la miré a los ojos, fue una mala idea, no podía distinguir que sentimientos se asomaban en aquel mar de chocolate, pero fuera lo que fuese me llamaba a hundirme más y más

-Ten más cuidado-respire hondo pero muy sutil, no podía darme el lujo de dejarme guiar por mis instintos, debía mantener la cabeza fría

-Lo siento-tartamudeó ella, su voz se debilito un poco. El calor de su cuerpo me hacía querer acercarme, sus ojos me llamaban a perderme, sus brazos a abrazarla, sus labios a besarla, pero aquella simple oración en el tono en el que la dijo fue como un balde de agua fría, parecía que se disculpaba no por el daño que se había causado a si misma

-Aome-escuche la voz de mi insoportable hermano, me daba tanto coraje, tanto odio, y deseaba vengarme

"No dejaré que la alejes de mi"

Me incliné un poco hacia ella, quien parecía una estatua, el dulce aroma de su respiración, Aome cerró los ojos, y me detuve cerca de su rostro para admirarla un poco más, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios temblaban un poco, estuve a un paso de alejarme

-Sesshomaru-susurró ella-bésame-musitó, eso logró detenerme y cumplir lo que aquella voz angelical, apenas había podido decir

Tanto deseo acumulado me hizo apoderarme posesivamente de sus labios, ella era bastante torpe, podía saber con eso de que yo era el primero que la besaba y eso me agrado aún más, tenía que ser paciente, aunque yo quería que ella se rebelará e intentará controlarme, me decidí ir despacio, aunque solo fuera por esta ocasión. No podía explicar lo que sentía era un "no sé qué" que nunca había sentido, por primera vez en mi existencia me sentía completo, era como si ella fuese esa mitad que me completaba y me hacía feliz.

Escuche el sonido que esperaba, de una espada cuando es desenvainada, me alejé de ella, Aome, mi miró con reproche y eso me hizo sonreír hasta que salió el bastardo de Inuyasha desde unos arbustos, con Colmillo de Acero en la mano, de un salto, impuso distancia entre Aome y yo, poniendo su cuerpo en medio

-¿Aome, estás bien?-tenía los dientes apretados y su aura demoniaca había aumentado impresionantemente

-Basta Inuyasha-Aome intentó ponerse en medio de ambos, pero no se lo permitió

-Aome-algunas voces se escucharon, acercándose-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la exterminadora mientras la abrazaba- Te hemos buscado por todo el país, Inuyasha no nos permitió descansar-Aome busco la mirada de Inuyasha, pero el solo me miraba a mí, con tanto odio, me mantuve como siempre, calmado, pero no era tonto, y puse mi mano en Tokijin, esperando el momento en el que se suscitará una pelea

-Señor Sesshomaru-gritó Rin, mientras corría hacia mí, tanto me había concentrado en lo anterior, que había olvidado por completo a mi pequeña-No encuentro a Aome-sonaba preocupada, hasta que noto todo a su alrededor- Tengo miedo, amo Sesshomaru ¿Por qué lo quieren matar?

-Jaken-murmuré-Llévate a Rin de aquí

El aludido, asintió y comenzó a jalar del brazo a la niña, que se negaba a alejarse, me dolía el alejarla de mí, tanto tiempo llevábamos juntos que era raro que se separaba, pero era necesario, no podría soportar si algo le sucediera

-Aome-me llamó Rin, totalmente desesperada-No quiero irme, no me obligues a oírme, quiero quedarme con el amo, y contigo-lloraba

No supe cómo, o de donde consiguió Aome la fuerza de zafarse, correr a donde estaba, soltar a Rin y abrazarla, ambas se sostenían con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces

-Vámonos…-solo quería llevarlas a un lugar seguro, alejarlas de todo esto, y olvidar que alguna vez sucedió

Tessaiga me detuvo el avance, me ladeé un poco para ver al inútil que sostenía la espada, apreté el agarre de mi arma, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de ese miserable

-Espera-exclamó Aome soltando a Rin, se agachó y recogió la rosa que momentos antes había cortado, la flor ya estaba bastante marchita, como si llevará días allí en vez de minutos, se la dio a Inuyasha que bajo la espada y la tomo después de un momento-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, se oía un poco de dolor en su voz

-Una rosa-respondió él

-Cuando la vi, me gustó, la corté para que fuera solo mía-le enseño sus manos que aún tenía los rasguños de las espinas-aunque sabía que me lastimaría, acepte el precio, pero…-hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente, estaba a solo un paso de llorar-alguien, limpió mis heridas y me ayudará a sanarlas, me regalará una flor, aunque tendrá espinas y me lastimará, pero sé que él estará allí para sanarme de nuevo.

-No te entiendo-murmuró él

-Esta rosa, simboliza mi amor por ti Inuyasha-explicó Aome-Me arriesgué a amarte, salí herida, muchas veces, pero acepte el precio, sin decir nada, pero llegué a mi límite-la chica espero a que el aludido comprendiera sus palabras, por un segundo yo también tuve que entender sus palabras que no eran demasiado claras-ahora, Sesshomaru, limpió mis heridas, se que sanarán porque me creo muy capaz de amarlo, ya siento algo por él, y sé que puede amarme-concluyó Aome

Me sorprendí mucho, tenía un enorme deseo de darle la vuelta y gritarle "Ya te amo", pero me detuve, solo la miré, no sé que habrá visto ella, que sus ojos se volvieron más alegres, más seguros

-Entiendo-susurró Inuyasha, marchándose tan rápido como pudo, sentí pena por él, después de todo, lo quisiera o no, era mi hermano, y aunque mi vida se había limitado a querer acabar con él, nunca lo había hecho realmente, porque mi padre se hubiera molestado, dio su vida por él, yo no iba a ser el que acabará con Inuyasha

Aome se giró, sonrió como siempre lo hacía y se lanzó a mis brazos, en busca de un poco de refugio. Ambos estábamos extasiados de tenernos el uno con el otro, y no iba a permitir que por nada en el mundo la chica que tenía en mis brazos se esfumara

-Ahora vuelvo-susurré en su oído, me separé de ella y me alejé tan rápido como pude.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, la mocosa de aquella noche estaba sentada frente a la rosa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Me alegro que no te hayas dejado guiar por tus prejuicios-cuando la escuché, también un olor peculiar, le hice una seña a la niña, que le hizo saber que volvería después, me acerqué a donde me llevaba mi olfato

-Vienes a burlarte-exclamó Inuyasha cuando me escuchó, estaba llorando

-No-respondí rápidamente

-Entonces a que vienes-gritó

-Eres parte humano, volverás a querer a alguien-parecía sorprendido de lo que decía, se limpió -torpemente el rostro y bajo del árbol de donde estaba, para encararme

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó a la defensiva

-Eres mi hermano-exclamé lo más natural posible

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, y no supe que era lo que pensaba, sus ojos eran una fortaleza que no había manera de traspasar. Él, respiró hondo y se acercó a darme un fugaz abrazo, al principio me sorprendió y no negaré que me puso a la defensiva

-Gracias hermano-dijo sonriendo de lado-Sin resentimientos-estiró su mano derecha y la tomé sin vacilar

-No te alejes tanto-exclamé antes de darme la vuelta

-Nos vemos en tu casa-gritó en burla-Señor de las Tierras del Oeste-antes de poder detenerlo ya se había marchado

Regresé a donde estaba la niña, que aún sonreía

-Toma-me tendió la rosa morada frente a ella-Gracias-murmuró

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Porque está creciendo otra rosa, tenía siglos que no crecía una-sonreía

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-exigí

-Nunca lo preguntaste-respondió-Mi nombre es Tsuki no Musume

-¿Hija de la Luna?-cuestioné intrigado

-Claro-sonrió-mi madre si lloró aquellas flores platinadas que dan poder, cuando me tuvo, cuando una humana vio la tristeza de la luna, dio a su primera hija para que la acompañará, cuando la luna escucho eso, sonrió y acepto la oferta, cuando la luna no se ve, es porque baja y viene a verme, y me dio una rosa morada que debía ser entregada a todos aquellos que tuvieran una plateada, con el fin de que la maldición se detuviera, que encontraran el amor y fuesen felices, algunos aceptaron, otros no, pero hace unas lunas nuevas que bajo con una estrella y me encargó el darte una más, la estrella dijo que uno de sus hijos tenía su maldición que tal vez sería el youkai porque había ingerido una rosa plateada-sonrió, mi padre aún nos cuidaba, no solo a Inuyasha, sino también a mí, era increíble, podría morir y nacer de nuevo y sentir que no podría con tanta felicidad-también dijo que te dijera que el poder viene y va, pero una persona a la que proteger, puede cuidarte mucho más cuando es más débil y frágil

No pude evitar sonreír, tomar la rosa y prácticamente correr de allí, ya era de noche y no podía hacerlos esperar ni un segundo más. Cuando llegue no me detuve a ver quien estaba, solo me pare frente a Aome y le tendí la rosa

-Es muy rara-musité, no sabía si se notaba o no, pero yo sentía mis mejillas algo calientes, me sentía nervioso y eso me exasperaba- Es tuya, jamás se marchita-Aome sonrió de oreja a oreja, entendió perfectamente que lo que hice, fue utilizar su metáfora

Cuando estás solo, buscas el poder, la fuerza todo aquello que se desaparece con el tiempo, de esta forma estas muy ocupado manteniéndolo como para preocuparte en algo más. Cuando encuentras a ese alguien, que te hace cambiar de mentalidad, que te hace hacer cosas que antes no hacías, pero tú lo haces porque quieres hacerlo, entonces estás perdido, porque esa persona, se convierte en tu debilidad pero también tu fortaleza, cuando lo encuentras, ya no existe nada más, ya no quieres poder, ya no quieres reconocimiento, solo quieres pasar con esa persona todo el tiempo que el destino lo permita. Cuando encuentras a alguien a quien proteger, entonces, y solo entonces tienes una buena razón para morir…

* * *

><p><strong>TT-TT ame eso ultimo<strong>

**dejen un lindo RR n.n y diganme que les parecio n.n**

**y espero subir una historia muy pronto n.n**


End file.
